In a typical wireless communication system, a radio access network (RAN) will include one or more base stations, access points, or the like, that radiate to define one or more wireless coverage areas such as cells and cell sectors in which suitably equipped wireless communication devices (WCDs) can operate. In practice, a RAN and its served WCDs will be arranged to communicate with each other according to an agreed air interface protocol that defines a mechanism for use of communication resources to support wireless exchange of voice, data, multimedia, and/or other content. Examples of such protocols include CDMA (e.g., 1xRTT or 1xEV-DO), WiMAX, LTE, IDEN, GSM, WIFI, HSPA, among others now known or later developed. Further, some WCDs may be structured with one or more radios to support communication according to multiple air interface protocols, in order to facilitate convenient use of one protocol or another as appropriate.
In general, the wireless frequency spectrum that is available to carry these air interface communications may be divided into a number of frequency bands, and particular communications may occur on specified frequency channels within these bands. By way of example, the frequency spectrum may be divided into profile frequency bands such as an 800 MHz (cellular) band, a 1.9 GHz (PCS) band, and a 2.5 GHz (BRS/EBS) band, and each band may then be divided into frequency channels, such as particular 1.25 MHz blocks or 5 MHz blocks, around the profile frequency. For instance, in a system operating in the 800 MHz band, air interface communications may occur on frequency channels defined near 800 MHz. Likewise, in a system operating in the 1.9 GHz band, air interface communications may occur on frequency channels defined near 1.9 GHz. And similarly, in a system operating in the 2.5 GHz band, air interface communications may occur on frequency channels defined near 2.5 GHz.